


Tumblr Requests & Prompts

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, very sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: Tumblr Requests & Prompts. If you want me to write something, request it on my tumblr. https://optimusprimesdaughter.tumblr.com/





	Tumblr Requests & Prompts

_Screams._

 

_So many screams._

 

His frame was battered and scratched, body slumped with exhaustion. His knees were planted into the clay of the canyons he now knew so well. The torrential rain pounded down on his frame, energon mixing with the already muddy water the puddled under him.

He tried to look away, close his optics, anything, but hands clutched at his face and his bound hands, cutting into the already weak metal.

Thunder, rain, _screaming_. Eternal _screaming_. Even with the clashing of thunder overhead the screaming drowned it out.

There were only five, but it sounded like _thousands_. Thousands of his Autobots and other Cybertronians dying at the hand of a blaster or a sword. Dying at the hand of _Megatron_.

He was forced to look on as the warlord _tortured_ and _killed_ his Autobots, his _friends_. One by one. Until a single one remained.

“ Optimus! Don’t let him get to you! OPTI-” Ratchet’s cries were forgotten as they were replaced by a shriek so loud that the storm seemed to quiet.

His Autobots lay offline in the mud, energon pooling around them, around Optimus.

“ Are you ready to surrender?” Megatron placed his blade under the Prime’s chin his optics glinting with malevolence.

Even with the rain pouring down hard on his face, Optimus could feel a single tear escape his optic, and fall down his face.

“ Y-yes…... _Lord Megatron_.”


End file.
